Resistive memory elements are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying programming energy. After programming, the state of the memristors can be read and remains stable over a specified time period. Large crossbar arrays of memristors can be used in a variety of applications, including non-volatile solid state memory, programmable logic, signal processing, control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.